


Into The Dark

by Spottyna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, ghost au, ghost/monster hunter au, haunted house au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spottyna/pseuds/Spottyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could got wrong in 100 year old house full of students on one stormy night?! Somehow alot! </p><p>This is a story base of and old dream of mine and my love for ghost movies! Come read my idea of ghost/monster hunter au I came up with the voltron crew! </p><p>Beware of the shadow cats!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I want to put a special thanks to my friend Jei for editing my story!! I couldn't have done it with out her! (she doesn't have an account her so i feel it best to say that before you read on!)
> 
> The idea of this story came from a dream of mine also for my great love of horror and ghost movies so do enjoy!

_ Chapter One - Cat's shadow _

 

The wind howled while thunder rumbled from afar outside of old student rent out house. The home was old and very warned down over the past few 100 years it has been standing. 

 

It was a hot summers night and it was almost 2 in the morning. The second floor window had a light still on. A television blinked of blue and white light with the sound content clicking on an PlayStation controller. 

 

But who would be up at such a late time at night?  It was no other than Lance. His room was a mess with floor covered in used clothes everywhere along with pizza boxes and stacks of dishes. His bed was unmade while his side table lamp looked like it was about to die out at any given moment. He was leaning on the end of his  bed upon the floor with a pillow behind his back while he fought monsters on the flashing white screen. He was wearing gray pajama shorts and summer tank top for how hot it was that night. 

 

Soon there was a knock on the door and a voice. “Lance,” Said Shiro, the oldest of the household of students. Probably upset about the noise Lance was making again. The bedroom door creaked open, the blinding light from the hallway coming in. 

 

“Lance, we talked about this.” Shiro stuck his head into the room. 

 

“Yeah, I know, but almost cleared this level. Just a few more minutes. Trust me I'll be done before you know it!” He clicked away at the controller not look anywhere towards Shiro but the screen in front of him.

 

“ _ Lance. _ ” he growled. “Alright, alright fine!” Lance pushed himself up off the floor to turn off the TV. 

 

Shiro watched him as Lance turn it off to make sure it didn't come back on again in the night. 

 

“Thank you.” Shiro’s smile was as fake as a shopping plastic bag when he firmly shut the door behind him. 

 

Soon as the hallway light turned off and the sound of footsteps leading away from Lance door, Lance promptly turn the TV back on to finish his game, no fucks given. He sat back down and fluffed the pillow that he was about the lay back on. But what Lance didn’t noticed what was happening behind him. 

 

That very lamp that was low on light upon his bedside slightly started moving more and more to the edge of the nightstand.  

 

**_SMASH!!_ ** A flash of light blasted and lit up the room for a mere second. His lamp was no more. No need to change the light bulb now, I guess. “The hell?” Lance look behind him. All he could see was a faint shadow of some kind of small animal. It scurried out of sight before he could get up and get a good look. 

 

Soon after the lamp’s demise, the TV started to flicker. The thunder rumbled louder this time. Lance was freaking out now. How the hell did this freaking thing or whatever it was get in his room, let alone the dorms?

 

Lance got up and walked over quickly to his bedroom door to turn on the room light. It wasn’t working. Soon the TV when out as well. Lightning flash and thunder round after. Something else was in that room with Lance. Lightning flash again giving Lance a quick look around before the light when away. There it was, a shadow like ghost figure sat near the bed near the by where the lamp was while thunder cracked. It was the cat but it was soon gone in the next flash but it didn't jump or ran, it faded into dust like shadow. 

 

Lance yelp and lean his back against the door. But out of the blue soon after.

 

**BLAM!**

 

“Lance? Are you alright?” It was Shiro again, the doorknob jiggling loudly. He was trying to open the door that Lance was standing front of. The hallway light was definitely not on for sure. Looked like the power was out from the in coming storm. A flashlight looking into the room for the edges of the door.

 

“We heard some bang. You okay?” A new voice spoke. Pidge, aka Short Stack. 

 

The rain started to fall upon the roof of the old home. It’s seem calming but from what just happened it didn’t seem to help.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Lance said calmly, (yes,  _ calmly _ , his voice wasn’t octaves higher and didn’t crack, nope). He couldn’t see that shadowed cat anywhere in sight. Spooky.

 

Thinking it was safe Lance open the door of his room to meet the sight of Shiro and Pidge on the other side. Shiro was in PJ pants and some old workout tank of his. Pidge was wearing the same shirt they wore this morning and also some pj bottoms to match. They’re also holding the flashlight that was looking around Lance’s room.

 

“You sure you’re alright? You look like you saw a ghost.” Pidge questioned him putting the light of the flashlight into Lance’s eye.

 

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine.” Lance tried to cover his eyes with his hand from the blinding light.

 

“What happened. We heard a loud crash. Are you hurt?” said Shiro worriedly.

 

“Really I’m fine. It was just than old lamp-” Lance stopped himself to look behind him. Pidge’s flashlight lit upon the room near the bedside table.

 

“That lamp?” Pidge set the light upon with their flashlight. 

 

The lamp that just broke and fell to the million little piece stood once again without a dent or scratch on it. But how? It just broke not to long ago. 

 

“Aha. Ahaha. Nope.” Lance raised his hands with an indignant look on his face, backing away from the room. “Nope nope, nah uh, not today, no.” He sang in the melody of “Fuck this shit I’m out”, sauntering out.

 

Shiro and Pidge looked at eachother confused. Soon down the hall another door open. He rubbed his eyes and hissed at all three of them. “What are you all doing? Don’t you all know some people are trying to sleep.” 

 

Pidge flashlight lit upon the new face that came out of the hall. It was Keith and he didn’t seem to happy about all the noise.   

 

“Sorry Keith, We didn’t mean to wake you.” Shiro smile trying to calm him. “You must of hear the thunder from the storm.”

 

“Or Lance screaming like a little girl.” Pidge added with a smug smile, pointing at him.

 

“Wait- What! I did not!” Lance huffed shoved his hands in his pajama shorts pockets angrily.

 

“No, his screaming borders more of an old parrot that’s imitating a howling dog that’s imitating a crying baby.”   
  


“That very specific.”

 

Soon they all stopped talking for the lights flicked in the hallway. There was a white glow behind Keith for he was unable to see it like the rest of them did. Something other than Keith just woke up from Lance’s mystery cat guest. 

 

“What? What are all looking at?” Keith brushed his hair back looking at the rest confusedly. 

 

They we all silent and Lance was pretty much shaking in the arms of Shiro. Finally one of them pointed behind Keith. With one jump, their girly screams full the little old student rental home.


End file.
